Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women
Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women is the second episode of Johnny Bravo and the third pilot episode that aired as part of What a Cartoon!. Synopsis In what seems to be a dream come true for Johnny, he falls off a ship and finds himself on an island, surrounded by beautiful Amazon women. Plot Johnny Bravo is out at sea watching whales and women. Johnny sees a woman and he goes to woo her, but he then gets pepper sprayed in his eyes, and falls off the boat, and the whale that was shown at the beginning of the episode eats Johnny. It then spits him out and whips Johnny with its tail, sending him across the water to a distant island. On that island, Johnny hears a woman singing and he goes to in search of it. After finding the voice, Johnny notices that it was another woman and he goes over to meet her. Once he approaches her he notices that she is very tall, with him being half her height. Not discouraged by this Johnny tries to flirt with her but the woman ignores him and lets a pile of coconuts fall on Johnny Bravo. He gets up and goes over and sits on the wheelbarrow of coconuts that is being pushed by the woman. Soon enough, Johnny's arrogance drives the woman crazy. The woman warns Johnny that she is an Amazon warrior, Johnny forgets her words and asks if she wants to wrestle. The woman lets out a warrior cry, and Johnny finds it as a mating call. Out of nowhere, a purple elephant named Christopher jumps in and helps Melissa keep Johnny from going near the village. Johnny tries to get Christopher to take him to the village, but he tries his best to get by the oversized elephant. Johnny, running out of ideas, tells Christopher that Don Knotts is behind him. Christopher is suddenly filled with joy, and leaving Johnny to dash to the village. In the village, Johnny sees a lot of beautiful women, and he goes near two of them, and does "the monkey". The two women do their warrior cry, and Christopher comes in and squishes Johnny. Melissa sees that Johnny went to the village, but Christopher partially remembers letting Johnny sneak by him. Christopher suggests that he and the Amazon Women should do something with Johnny, and Melissa said they should do the virgin sacrifice. They both call all of the Amazon Women with spears toward Johnny, and they take him to their volcano. At the top, Johnny requests for a few last words, but Melissa denies his offer. Melissa throws Johnny into the volcano, and then, it starts erupting. The volcano rockets Johnny to the Island of Beautiful Men, and is introduced to the denizens there. The episode closes with Johnny raising an eyebrow, confused about his predicament. Contents Characters * Johnny Bravo * Melissa * Amazon Women * Christopher * Ship guests * Watchout Brown Hair Girl Locations * Ship * Amazon Island ** Village of Beautiful Women Category:Episodes